Bring Me To Life
by Place Thoughtful Name Here
Summary: Blaine is the CEO of a major company and has everything in the world. But why is he so depressed? Will his new intern bring him to life? Rated T for language and some other stuff


Blaine realized from standing on the edge of a building that cars drive very fast in New York. Every car and bus below him zoomed past in a blur of color and light. The wind was blowing hard and it brushed his curls across his face. Blaine's palms were becoming sweaty while he held onto the metal railing behind him.

His foot slipped and Blaine's heart beat increased to about a mile a minute as he thought he was going to fall of the 50-story building over-looking Time Square.

Though he never really figured out why-Blaine liked to think it was fate- he carefully backed up an inch. He just ran into more railing. As cautious as he could, Blaine made sure he had a firm footing on the ledge before swinging one of his legs over the railing. Just then, the wind started blowing and he leaned to his right-over the ground below.

Heart pounding almost right out of his chest, Blaine scrambled back to his left and landed on the concrete roof. Shakily, he stood up and glanced behind him.

Not today. Not yet.

He walked inside.

* * *

><p>Blaine was drinking copious amounts of coffee while reliving the previous night when he had stood on the roof of his penthouse and almost jumped.<p>

He knew why he wanted to; he knew why he was so depressed. He was alone. He lead the glamorous life of the CEO of a major company; millions of dollars, a beautiful home, lots of food, people who wait on his every need, expensive cars, and he was only 27- who would want more? Well Blaine did. He wanted love. He wanted someone to share his over-sized bed with, someone who would ride in his cars with him, someone to share the long dining room table with; just someone to be with him.

He sat down at his desk just as his phone started ringing.

"Yes?" Blaine asked as he picked it up.

"Mr. Anderson, the new intern is here," said his secretary, Lisa.

"Yes, send him up please" he said in a bored tone. Blaine started signing some papers and spacing out when he heard a knock on his door. He told the intern to come in. He heard the door open and swing shut.

"Um….hi…" they said.

"What's your name?" he asked without looking up.

"Kurt, sir," he said. Blaine thought it was a girl when they first spoke, but judging by their name, it was a man.

"Okay, well, if you could just-"Blaine's sentence stopped short as he looked up at him. He was…breath taking in the quietest way possible. If you were just walking by him, you would have just thought he was just sort of handsome, but stare into this man's face…..he was beautiful.

"Yes…sir?" the new intern asked, now confused.

"You can call me Blaine!" he said too fast.

"Uh…okay…Blaine…" Kurt was blushing to his scalp now. He stared down at his shoes and tugged on the bottom of his shirt. Blaine quickly got up and walked over to Kurt and shook his hand, smiling as warmly as he could.

"Sorry. Welcome Kurt….?"

"Hummel, sir-er, Blaine," he said with a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Kurt Hummel. What a nice name! Okay, so right now I just want you to get me some more coffee…I've had a…rather interesting night, shall we say?" Blaine said, now the one to be a little embarrassed.

"Sure! I'll do that right now!" he said as he ran out of the room. Blaine slumped back into his chair and put his head in his hands. What was he thinking? He just met this guy and is already trying to get on a first name basis!

His thoughts were cut short as Kurt walked in with more coffee.

"Here you go!" he said with a smile now. He seemed eager to start working.

"Thank you, Kurt. Um…you can go speak to my secretary Lisa; she has a whole stack of work for you to do," Blaine said as he brought the cup to his lips.

"Okay!" Kurt said. He again rushed out of the room, leaving Blaine to his unwanted thoughts

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS OR GLEE**

**I really hope you like it! :D**

**REVIEWS ARE LOVED, EXCEPT FOR MEAN ONES**

**~Au Revoir~**


End file.
